Discount Auto Mart Warriors
The Discount Auto Mart Warriors were the prisoners of the Gravity Falls Maximum Security Prison who escaped during Weirdmageddon. History Shorts According to "TV Shorts 1," after Gideon Gleeful went to the prison and became their "life coach", the prisoners became fiercely loyal to him. Season 2 In "The Stanchurian Candidate," Ghost-Eyes is said to be Gideon's best friend and he and an unnamed inmate approaches Gideon to invite him to friendship bracelet class. He declines, due to his finger-painting class occurring at the same time, but attends anyway after his plan to get his father elected mayor fails. Seeing Gideon down about the election, Ghost-Eyes offers to include him in an upcoming prison riot, but Gideon declines again. In "Weirdmageddon Part 1," an enlarged Gompers, thanks to Bill Cipher wreaking havoc on Gravity Falls, destroys part of the Gravity Falls Maximum Security Prison, crushing the Prison Counselor in the process. Because of this, the prisoners were able to escape, stealing cars and trucks from an a local Auto Mart, and fashioning various weapons. Gideon was made the "Keeper of the Wastelands," and "Watcher of the Bubble." When Dipper and Wendy attempt to steal a vehicle, Gideon and his men catch them, although thanks to Wendy, Dipper and herself manage to escape by using Gideon as a weapon. After the prisoners come to, they chase after the escapees. During the chase, one the the prisoners and his car (although he is later visible in another vehicle) is supposedly devoured by the The Horrifying Sweaty One-Armed Monstrosity. When the prisoners eventually catch up to Dipper and Wendy, the former convinces Gideon and his loyalists to do the the right thing. The Auto Mart warriors, inspired by the turn of their leader, follow him into battle against Bill Cipher's Eye-Bats. In "Weirdmageddon 2: Escape From Reality," a few of the prisoners, including Ghost-Eyes, appear in Bill's throne, and Gideon has been placed into a cage, implying that the prisoners lost the battle with the Eye-Bats. In "Weirdmageddon 3: Take Back The Falls," when everyone in the throne is freed, a few of the prisoners can be seen in the background. Later, Ghost-Eyes and Killbone beat up a child making fun of Gideon. Members *[[Gideon Gleeful|'Gideon Gleeful']] *[[Ghost-Eyes|'Ghost-Eyes']] *[[Killbone|'Killbone']] *7 other unidentified prisoners Quotes Trivia *One of the prisoners whose car was grabbed and eaten by The Horrifying Sweaty One-Armed Monstrosity can later be seen alive in a different vehicle, so it is possible that he menaged to jump at the last moment and was picked up by his fellow Warriors. *Besides Gideon, Ghost-Eyes, Killbone, and two others, the majority of the prisoners did not appear after the battle with the Eye-Bats. Since these monsters do not kill but only petrify humans, it is possibile that after the Weirdpocalypse they were freed and released like the others. *Three prisoners, including Killbone, have shown to be in prison, though none appear during Weirdmageddon. It should be noted, however, that Killbone does appear after the event concludes. Sightings es:Guerreros de los Autos Usados Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Minor characters Category:Adults Category:Recurring characters Category:Season 2 characters Category:Criminals Category:A to Z Category:Shorts characters Category:Former antagonists Category:Prisoners Category:Groups